onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Maiko Plasma
Maiko Plasma (舞妓プラズマ, Maiko Purazuma) was one of the two Monster Association monsters assigned to attack D-City. She was killed by Vacuuma. Appearance Maiko Plasma's appearance was that of a ''Maiko''; with her black hair tied up in a traditional Japanese way with many decorative hair clips with stars, clouds and thunderbolts. As a Maiko, she wore a long kimono called a hikizuri, with clouds and thunderbolts printed on it, a black obi sash with two belts tied over it and wedge-heeled wooden sandals. Around her, she had eight Tomoe drums attached to her back and carried two drum sticks in her hand. Personality Maiko Plasma seemed rather calm and acknowledged that there are more powerful beings than her in the world, a trait very few low threat level monsters have. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Maiko Plasma and Electric Catfish Man go to attack the recently rebuilt D-City. At the city, they encounter Lightning Genji. Unfortunately for Lightning Genji, their attributes nullify his stun attacks. The monster pair eventually defeat Lightning Genji. Monster Association Arc In the Monster Association, she and Electric Catfish Man are discussing their victory over Lightning Genji and remarking that it was thanks to Gyoro Gyoro and her carefully-planned choice of who they would fight that the pair won against the A-class hero. Later, Maiko Plasma, alongside other Tiger level monsters including Electric Catfish Man, are attacking Puri-Puri Prisoner. When their attacks have no effect, they attempt to flee only to run into Vacuuma. Vacuuma tells them not to retreat, to which the monsters angrily ask him to fight the S-class hero in their place. Vacuuma agrees and subsequently consumes them all to gain their powers, signifying the death of Maiko Plasma. Abilities & Powers As a Tiger level threat, Maiko Plasma was a threat to the lives of a great number of people. Despite her disaster level, she was able to defeat Lightning Genji with the help of Electric Catfish Man, albeit with both of them having a type advantage over the hero. Supernatural Abilities Electricity Manipulation: As an electricity-based mysterious being, Maiko Plasma had the ability to generate several bolts of electricity. Her electricity was rather potent and was generally pink in color. Fighting Style Supportive Combatant: Maiko Plasma mostly took on a supporting role in combat, sitting in the back and controlling combat area with her lightning bolts. She relies on her partner to do most of the damage. Miscellaneous Abilities Electricity Immunity: She was unfazed by any of the attacks from Lightning Genji's electric stun batons. Equipment Tomoe Drums: Maiko Plasma possesses eight Tomoe drums that shot a bolt of lightning when she hit them with her drum sticks. Trivia *A [[wikipedia:Maiko|'Maiko']] (舞子 or 舞妓) is an apprentice geisha, while [[wikipedia:Plasma_(physics)|'Plasma']] is one of the four fundamental states of matter. * Maiko Plasma in Japanese stands for Mycoplasma from Mycoplasma Pneumonia. *The drums attached to her are likely a reference to Raijin, a Shinto storm god, who is often depicted with having similar drums attached to him to create thunder. *The name Maiko Plasma is a possible reference to the mangaka Mitsuhisa Kuji. References Navigation fr:Maiko Plasma Category:Female Category:Mysterious Being Category:Characters Category:Tiger Category:Monster Association Category:Manga Original Category:Deceased